Talk:Resheph's Golden Salvage Guide for Puppetmasters
Author's Update Log *Article posted. No errors known to me so far. Resheph 19:13, 4 August 2007 (CDT) *Created some stubs for the monsters so the links aren't broken any more. Also made some minor edits to the linkage within the article. Resheph 19:37, 4 August 2007 (CDT) *Planning some updates to the Risks Involved section Resheph 05:48, 11 August 2007 (CDT) *Added video by Kiyoo and some more info on how to deal with Percipient Fish being in the way of checking a chest. Resheph 02:17, 1 September 2007 (CDT) *Noticed that the video link had become broken due to changes in the code used to imbed the video or something. I fixed it and the video now appears in the guide once again. Resheph 11:37, 20 October 2007 (UTC) *I've been doing Golden Salvage again over the last few weeks to help out some new friends with getting their Pln. Bodies and teaching an up and coming PUP how to solo it for others. While doing so, we got to talking about different permutations of the macro, specifically adding Light to the beginning because we have both forgotten to put it up at times. The experience led me to add a new section to the guide which suggests a few other macros that may help in getting this done. Resheph 11:59, 20 October 2007 (UTC) *Reading over everything I realised that my description of the starting area and the paths was backwards. I fixed that to be more accurate. Now I am going to sleep! Resheph 12:10, 20 October 2007 (UTC) *Some minor and major tweaks today, specifically dealing with my wording concerning deactivate and other timers. Thanks for the input, guys. Keep it comin'Resheph 20:21, 21 January 2008 (UTC) *Some more minor changes. I'm planning adding a section with a suggested automaton and additional attachment setups and some more elaboration on the delicacy of enmity in this scenario soon.Resheph 05:25, 26 January 2008 (UTC) *Pretty big adjustments tonight, along with some more minor tweaks to wording. I am pretty well satisfied with the condition of the article now, but as always if anyone sees something that they feel needs to be changed, just let me know.Resheph 09:05, 27 January 2008 (UTC) *Minor update. I really feel like the Crow Jupon Set was worth mentioning in the equipment part of the article, due to the clear advantages it provides.Resheph 22:11, 4 March 2008 (UTC) *While helping friends with Lebros points, I discovered that this same technique works very well in Evade and Escape. I've added a new section where I will add other assaults that this technique can be used in as I discover them. If anyone knows of any, please let me know so I can check them out.Resheph 19:32, 25 March 2008 (UTC) *Added some additional pieces of gear that help with reducing overload rate and added some more confirmed assaults. Thanks Raos!--Resheph 15:55, June 1, 2010 (UTC) *Have I really been working on this for almost three years?--Resheph 16:08, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Notes to Author Post here if you wish to leave me a note. Resheph 19:13, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Deactivate does not require the automaton to have been active for one minute before you can use it, rather deactivate itself has a one minute recast. Thus the first time you dont have to wait at all, and it is only an issue if you try to use deactivate (not activate) again within that time. Since it takes you a few seconds to deactivate then activate, the actual wait time in this situation is less than a minute. Just thought it should be clear that deactivate is the bottleneck, not activate. Tahngarthor 05:17, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks for pointing this out, I will update the article with some more detailed information soon.Resheph 19:50, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Have you thought of trying this on Treasure and Tribulations BCNM? it has 3 chests which 2 are mimics, the only problem I see is if they return to being mimics very fast. Flinx0 15:02, 29 November 2007 (UTC) I have tried it, but unfortunately it doesn't work since you have to attack(and claim) the treasure chest before you can determine whether or not it is the winning chest or a Mimic. The automaton still makes good fodder for the mimic to allow yourself time to escape without dying, though.Resheph 19:47, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Deactivate is a Pet Command, not a basic Job Ability, thus it would be more proper to indicate it being used by /pet, not /ja, whether or not the game-syntax allows the latter to work. - Hiachi 01:36, 9 June 2008 (UTC) June 2008 update I posted this on the main page for this assault too, but since the June 2008 Update, PUPs have found that how the AI reacts to flash and deacivate has been changed. Whether this was intentional on SE's part is unclear to me, but it apears that this assault is no longer a PUP solo with this strategy. Not being a PUP, I can't try this, but I am wondering if Deactivate now draws a small amount of hate, as Release does for SMN, or if the change is something else. Since this seems to be the main page for this strategy, some of the PUPs here might want to check into this change and post results. Also, if a PUP is attempting Saving Private Ryaff Assault, they should know that the chigoes will not die from flash.ShadowKatze 16:50, 13 June 2008 (UTC) *Thanks for the information, I will check it out soon, Resheph 02:18, 5 July 2008 (UTC) *By all accounts this technique still works fine. Resheph 05:21, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Testing Additional Assaults I've been looking at a list of additional assaults this might work on as well... Perhaps if any brave soul isn't afraid to try these ideas, give them a shot and post how it does? *Orichalcum Survey: Use the macro on the worms if they pop. *Breaking Morale: Use the macro on the Mamool Ja Recruits. *Azure Ailments: I'm not sure how efficient it'd be here, but it may be possible if you let the mobs TP build on you and /DNC for Curing Waltz, although you'd want to save the Qiqirn for last because of Amnesia. *Wake the Puppet: De-aggroing Wights. *Defuse the Threat: De-aggroing Qiqirn. *Saving Private Ryaaf: Deaggro fomor pops possibly. You'll need somebody to take care of the chigoe though. *Desperately Seeking Cephalopods: Possibly de-aggro fished up monsters that aren't orobon. Also for Golden Salvage (or any deaggroing), be sure you use the deploy-deactivate macro just as the Mimic is attacking you, instead of as soon as it pops. That way, your automaton doesn't grab hate before it can execute an attack round and damage it! Found that out the hard way, but we got lucky and still won. 4/4 so far on this. Great guide!--Raos 22:58, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Video? I just uploaded a video do you wanna add it to your guide? (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6bWUxz-bjY) --Kiyo 12:52, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Nice job! I actually stumbled upon the video a little while ago as I was browsing YouTube-- Silly me for not seeing your message sooner. I added it, many thanks! ^_^ Resheph 02:17, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Sharpshot Wouldn't the Sharpshot's general ranged attack work? save the hassle of putting a maneuver up just to wait a min cos of overload, anyone tried? I should think it works the same, cos it's an instant attack much like flash. --Taruzard 23:28, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it does work, but I wouldn't rely on it. I usually just go in with a EVA setup and fulltime Buffoon's and AF hands. You shouldn't have a problem with overloads, since you don't have to use the maneuver until just before you pop a chest. If you activate the automaton right after you deactivate (Deploy, Deactivate Activate is my macro), then by the time you reach the next chest your burden should have lowered enough for overload to not be a problem. Also, in case the Mimic gets a chance to swing at your automaton, full Pet: Evasion/Evasion attachments on top of the Flash from Flabulb helps to avoid getting hit and knocked for the 20 minute activation recast. Raos 22:33, May 9, 2010 (UTC) It works as could a lot of the automaton's actions but the disadvantage is the time you will spend standing there waiting for your automaton to shoot, and the risk that it may smack the Mimic as well, since you can't check the chest unless you (and your 'maton) are standing right next to it. The Flashbulb is an instantaneous action so that's why it is the best choice for this situation.--Resheph 16:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC)